kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Boss Wolf
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Red | Fur color = Dark gray | Clothing = Dark armor | Other attributes = Scarred in left eye | Also known as = Wolf Boss, Wolf Leader (in game credits) | Status = Deceased He makes an appearance in Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game. | Residence = Gongmen City | Occupation = Military strategist/servant of Lord Shen; leader of Shen's wolf army | Affiliation(s) = Lord Shen (master/employer) Wolf pack (family) | Combat style = "Brute strength and superior weaponry"; wields a war maul | Films = Kung Fu Panda 2 Kung Fu Panda 3 (flashback) | Video games = Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda 2 | Voiced by = (film) Mark Allan Stewart (video game) }} Boss Wolf (also known as the Wolf Boss) is the secondary of Kung Fu Panda 2. He was the leader of Shen's wolf army, and also served as Shen's military strategist and most loyal and trusted servant. Once a guard at Gongmen City's royal palace, he left with his wolf pack and his master Shen after being banished for their heinous crime against an innocent farming village. As the years passed, he continued to help Shen in his goal of ruling China by forging his weapons, raiding villages for more material, and providing military support. Though he was treated as a mere subordinate by his master, Boss Wolf continued to show loyalty and support up until the final battle, where he stood up for himself and his wolf pack, losing his life for it. Biography Earlier years The Wolf Boss, along with his pack of wolf brothers and sisters, were once guards in Gongmen City's royal palace. The only member of the royal family ever to befriend the wolves was Shen—the frail, albino heir to Gongmen City's throne. Shen fed them, played with them, and treated them like family. It was then that the Wolf Boss swore his allegiance to the young prince. . defending Po against Boss Wolf]] Boss Wolf's loyalty to Shen went as far as to willingly help the young lord wipe out an innocent farming village of pandas. Boss Wolf took a savage part in the massacre, as was shown when he tried to slay an innocent panda cub. The cub's father saved his life by whacking Boss Wolf in the face with a rake, permanently scarring the wolf's left eye. Boss Wolf managed to escape the farmer and he, along with the other wolves and Shen, gave chase to the farmer's wife and child. It is presumed Boss Wolf may have been involved in her death, as he and Shen were both seen chasing her after she led them away from the baby cub. Once this devastation was made known to Shen's parents, Boss Wolf was banished alongside his master and his pack. In Kung Fu Panda 2 invading the Musicians' Village]] Boss Wolf first met Po, as well as the Furious Five, as he and his pack robbed the Musicians' Village of their metal to use for Lord Shen's cannons. When he saw Po, who announced himself as the Dragon Warrior, he declared it impossible because he and his wolves had supposedly neutralized the threat of the pandas. He was surprised by Po's fighting skill, and signaled to the gorillas to lift up the stashes of metal. After the rest of his pack had been defeated, he charged at Po with his hammer and struck a hard blow to his face when the panda was distracted by the symbol on his arm. Boss Wolf escaped with the loot, laughing. However, he was still disturbed by the unexpected appearance of a panda, and as soon as he arrived in Gongmen City (which Shen had taken over during Boss Wolf's absence), he announced the news to Lord Shen. Though disbelieving at first, a furious Shen ordered Boss Wolf to find the panda and capture him. on a rickshaw through Gongmen City]] He encountered Po and the Five again in Gongmen City as he and two of his soldiers attempted to stop them from rescuing the two surviving kung fu masters, Storming Ox and Croc. Having noticed that the two wolves were quickly beaten by the Five and how he was now outnumbered, he ran away and escaped on a . He and Po fought across town, using their carts to dodge and escape the other's attacks. But despite Po's success in finally catching him, Boss Wolf ended up leading Po and the Five into an ambush at the front gates of Shen's palace. He punched Po in the belly in revenge for the beating he endured during their fight, and then had his soldiers place the warriors in handcuffs and brought them into the palace. ]] After Po and the Five were brought to Lord Shen in handcuffs, Shen ordered Boss Wolf to fire the cannon in the atrium at the warriors. However, each time Boss Wolf put the lighter to the fuse, the fuse was inexplicably extinguished. It soon turned out that Mantis was quickly dousing the fuse each time; the Mantis inside the cage Po was holding was an action figure. Mantis knocked the lighter out of Boss Wolf's hands as Viper successfully picked the lock on Tigress's cuffs, leading to a skirmish in which the cannon was destroyed and Shen escaped. Though it wasn't shown, Boss Wolf escaped the palace before it was destroyed and met with Shen at the fireworks factory. Enraged that Po had also escaped, Shen ordered Boss Wolf to get the cannons and the wolves ready for his conquest of China. Though he did not appear in the battle in the Fireworks Factory, a discontent Boss Wolf was seen muttering about the proposed "Year of the Peacock" under his breath as Po passed him, hiding behind two unconscious wolves as he infiltrated the building. ]] Boss Wolf was next seen on Shen's ship as the fleet traveled through the city on its way to the harbor to begin its conquest, and was witness to Po's unexpected appearance and the battle that ensued between the kung fu masters and the wolf army. During this battle, it quickly became apparent that the kung fu masters were winning. Fearful of being defeated, Shen ordered Boss Wolf to fire at the barrier of wreckage blocking their way to the city harbor. He hesitated, noting the amount of powder in the wreckage and arguing how some of his pack would be killed as a result. But Shen had no concern over any loss of his soldiers, and ordered Boss Wolf to fire. Realizing that Shen took no regard of the lives of his own army, Boss Wolf refused, and for his defiance, Shen threw one of his blades, striking Boss Wolf without a second thought, and then proceeded to fire the cannon himself after the wolf had fallen. In Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game After the defeat of Lord Shen, the inhabitants of Gongmen City are celebrating the victory of Po, but the remaining army of Lord Shen led by Boss Wolf are engaged in plundering villages, Po and the 5 furious have to stop them. Boss Wolf fights several times with Po and in the end he is defeated. In Kung Fu Panda Vol 2 In "Daze of Thunder", Po recalls Boss Wolf among the villains who have threatened the Valley of Peace during his confrontation with Chairman Qing and Lei Kung. Personality Boss Wolf is fast, sneaky, and ruthless. He is very strong and clever, and is both respected and feared by his pack. Boss Wolf was Lord Shen's second-in-command and most loyal subordinate. Boss Wolf was shown to be very obedient and savage, as he took part in the massacre of the panda village, and even attempted to kill an innocent baby, which cost him his left eye at the hands of the child's father. He was also low enough to endanger the citizens of Gongmen City, to the point that he was even willing to harm a crateful of rabbit children. Though Boss Wolf usually carried out Shen's commands without hesitation, he hesitated when Shen ordered him to fire his cannon during the final battle with the kung fu masters, which would mean killing their own soldiers. The wolf refused, and was struck down by three of Shen's blades as a result. This defiance showed that while Boss Wolf was ruthless toward his enemies, he was nowhere near as evil as Shen, and cared for the lives of his own warriors. He was also shown to be almost puppy-like at times, as shown by his talking too much and making Shen angry with his bumbling comments. Fighting style The Wolf Boss makes up for lack of kung fu skill with brute strength and superior weaponry. He's both feared and respected by the wolf army under his command. He's not afraid to lay down some smack if the occasion calls for it, especially if his opponent is weaker and vastly outnumbered. The Wolf-Boss is a Master Mercenary; always accompanied by plenty of bandit partners, the Wolf Boss is a formidable foe for Po and the Furious Five, mainly due to his combat skills, Wolf Militia, militaristic genius, brute strength and advanced weaponry. It can be argued that Boss Wolf is an exponent of Kung Fu, as he fought Po on a speeding rickshaw (which would likely take some degree of martial arts skill) and was able to hold his own within reason, making efficient use of his fists, kicks, and defensive skills as well as his cunning. Due to his physiology, he is much stronger than normal animals, to the point that he is even stronger than Po himself. He is even able to take a beating and still keep coming, highlighting his high endurance. This endurance was seen when Li Shan scarred his eye & yet he was still fighting. The Wolf Boss is a loyal defender of Lord Shen and his plan for the domination of China. Due to his position directly under Shen, he is the General of the Wolf Army, thus highlighting his militaristic genius, strategic capabilities & his immense leadership skills. He can howl like any wolf, though each variation of his howl represents a different command for his militia. He makes use of a vast arsenal of weaponry available to his soldiers as well as himself. This further highlights his "deep pockets" as he and his men are always quite well equipped. He also appears in Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game as a multiplayer character. He is a skilled paw fighter and master with dual swords, though he is often seen carrying and using a studded hammer. Relationships His pack members]] Boss Wolf was the leader of Shen's wolf followers, but unlike his master, Boss Wolf genuinely cared for his pack brothers, though he was known to snap at them from time to time. Still, his loyalty to his pack was proven when he refused to sacrifice them as Shen ordered him to open fire on the kung fu masters, which would have also caught his pack in the blast. He disobeyed Shen's orders in order to protect his pack, resulting in Boss Wolf being struck down by Shen. Lord Shen threatening Boss Wolf]] Boss Wolf is known best for being Shen's most loyal servant and right-hand subordinate. Boss Wolf was very loyal to his master as the young prince grew up treating the wolves that originally served as the royal guard of the peacocks with kindness. His loyalty went as far as willingly slaughtering an innocent village on Shen's orders and remaining by his side even in exile. While Boss Wolf was loyal to his master, he always showed signs of fear, but his loyalty to his pack outweighed that fear to the ambitious peacock as exemplified when Shen ordered him to open fire on the kung fu masters, while not caring that their warriors would get caught in the blast. At last seeing Shen for what he was, Boss Wolf defied Shen for the sake of his fellow warriors, and was swiftly struck down by Shen with a knife as a result. Po and Boss Wolf fighting on a moving rickshaw cart through Gongmen City]] Boss Wolf met Po in the Musicians' Village while raiding it for its metal instruments. He was very surprised to see a living panda after the raid on the panda village several years ago, but he managed to escape with a hoard of metal when Po blanked out after seeing the red eye symbol on the wolf's armor. Boss Wolf immediately informed Shen of Po afterward and then went looking for him. They met again in Gongmen Jail, but Boss Wolf was forced to retreat. The ensuing skirmish was fought by Boss Wolf and Po, each proving to be equal in terms of strength, cunning, and even luck, but not skill. When it seemed Po had won, Boss Wolf's warriors arrived, prompting him to say, "Guess nobody told you; If you mess with the wolf, you get the fangs," before he punched the panda in the belly. Boss Wolf mocked Po whenever he got the chance. He may have underestimated him most of the time, but he still took him more seriously than his master had. Boss Wolf even acknowledged Po's kung fu skills, stating to Shen of how Po "fought like a demon" in their battle at the Musicians' Village. He also had a habit of referring to Po as soft, squishy, cuddly, and other such non-threatening words. Clothing The Boss Wolf wears dark metal armor to protect him in battle like most of his fellow wolf warriors, consisting of the main scaled chest piece, gauntlets, and a cuisse of metal bands covering his thighs; the banded design allowing for greater movement without sacrificing the metal's protection. The chest piece and cuisse are connected by an armored belt, and some rope is wrapped around his waist and his right gauntlet. Shen's red, eye-like emblem is seen on his left shoulder pad, with the right one sporting spikes. like the others in his army, he has fabric wraps under his armor, preventing chafing from the metal. It visible in the space between his gauntlets and shoulder pads; but unlike the others, his does not extend up to his head. His hock is covered with seperate legwraps. Trivia * In a deleted scene from the film (viewable here), it is revealed that Boss Wolf was first a "Boss Crow" in earlier production. He was later changed to a wolf, as the film creators thought a crow would make him too similar to Shen.MovieWeb.com - "EXCLUSIVE: Kung Fu Panda 2 Blu-ray Deleted Scene" by Brian Gallagher. Published & retrieved December 10, 2011. Gallery Images Wolf-boss-marlet.jpg|Concept illustrations of Boss Wolf by Nico Marlet BossWolfConcept.jpg|Concept art by Nico Marlet and Bill Kaufmann Po five captured 1.png| Loyalty.JPG| View more... Videos That Was My Fist - KFP2 clip|Boss Wolf and his pack attacking the Artisan Village in Kung Fu Panda 2 Shen and Soothsayer - KFP2|Boss Wolf telling Shen about his fight with Po View more... Quotes Read more... See also * References ru:Генерал Волк de:Chef Wolf es:Jefe Lobo Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Major Characters Category:Canines Category:Video Game Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Wolves